grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Creep
Mutant Creeps are a Creep variant that first appear in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. On death, they give out 10xp and 2 points. They are the enemy worth the least points. They have 50 hitpoints. They explode upon death. Appearance Mutant Creeps are larger than the standard variant, in every aspect. Much like the Alpha Creep, its skull is larger and pointed, its legs beefier, and its tail longer. Unlike normal Grimm, this mutated version has a green theme, with stripes along its body that glow. All the way along the spine down to the tip of the tail, glowing green spikes protrude, showing its more abnormal traits. It also exudes a green gas or fog. It seems to be more armored too, it's body absolutely covered in plates of external bone. Spawn Locations Mutant Creeps are a somewhat rarer enemy that first appear in the campaign mode. They rarely appear in groups larger than the player count, and are usually spaced out, as chain explosions from them can be very dangerous. They spawn in the following chapters: * Chapter 4: Below the Surface * Chapter 5: Right on Track * Chapter 6: End of the Line * Chapter 8: A Grimm Discovery * Chapter 9: The Grand Tour * Chapter 10: Final Exam Mutant Creeps are also one of the only enemy types that don't spawn in Horde Mode. Abilities Mutant Creeps are the weakest enemy type in the game, even weaker than the standard Creep variant, but what they lack in defense, offense and HP, they make up in the fact that they explode for a lot of damage upon death. They also have two attacks: #A tailwhip that deals a small amount of damage. This move can be countered. Countering will knock out the rest of their HP. #A burrowing move where the Mutant Creep advances on your location, and explodes as soon as its out of the ground. This deals significant damage, almost always breaking your aura or knocking you down if it always was broken. Both moves have very large tells, and can be interrupted easily. Tactics With how weak the Mutant Creep is and their lack of a guard, they're incredibly easy to dispatch. With a few ranged hits, or a few melee hits, they will go down very fast. Be careful with area attacks when groups of them are near. The only threat they pose is when they're in groups, and can chain their self-destruct well enough to kill you outright. Two Mutant Creep explosions directly after the other can outright kill the player. This can be avoided by keeping distance, or using your invincibility frames in the dodge to move out of the way of the explosion. In multiplayer, Mutant Creeps can hold less of a threat, as all Creeps spawned can focus on your teammates instead of just you, but stray ranged attacks can cause unexpected explosions so keep an eye on any nearby. Image Gallery 20170216203428_1.jpg 20170216203429_1.jpg 20170216203439_1.jpg|A Mutant Creep just after getting countered 20170216203439_2.jpg|Self destruct in effect 20170216203639_1.jpg mutcreep.png Category:Enemies